Full Moon
by primavera15
Summary: Birthday gift for Lady Gaga Love Slasher. This is a "what if" plot. Kind of AU. Takes place during 1x08 "Lunatic". Rated M for smut and language.


Full Moon

Ever since Alison broke up with Scott the day before, everything became…different. A voice had woken the teen that morning, whispering things that frightened him, things he didn't want to hear. He pushed it away and, much to his relief, it didn't come back. Then at school, everything slowly began to change for the worse. Allison would barely look at him and as he took a test in Mr. Harris' class, he found small things—the click of a pen, the rubbing of an eraser, the tapping of nails—very distracting. His test questions became wrong, twisted, heart pounding. Then he felt the familiar sensation, the one sensation he'd come to know ever since he was three. Scared out of his mind, Scott ran out of the class to the locker-room, stripped off his jacket and shirt and headed into the showers. The cold water helped enough but he could feel his shortness of breath, dizziness-something he hasn't had since a few days before the alpha's bite in the woods. Scott could hear—smell, his best friend's concern, fear as he drew closer to where he was.

As soon as Stiles saw his best friend, he relaxed knowing the older brunette hadn't wolfed out.

That's when Scott came to know he was actually having a panic attack but, thinking it was asthma, had stopped it.

Then lunch came and so did the voice.

"Are you doing okay?" Scott heard Allison ask Jackson in the cafeteria. "I mean since the other night."

"Better than I thought I would be. You thinking about everything that happened?"

Pause. "Mostly about Scott."

His heart picked up at this, hope sparking through him as he sat leaning against one of the walls of the hallway.

"Haven't talked to him." Allison added.

"Probably a good idea."

Scott's hands clenched into fists, eyes closing briefly at the flare of anger surged through him, filling him with energy. _Pinche ojete. _The voice growled, "Yes, a very good idea."

"You don't think I made a mistake to you?" Allison asked the jock.

Jackson scoffed like if the answer was obvious. The smugness of the blonde, made him beat his head back firmly against the wall, the anger growing steadily in his chest.

"No. In fact, I think…he got exactly what he deserves."

Scott was so furious he broke the tile with his head; but he couldn't give less of a fuck anymore. The voice chuckled darkly, amused and laughing at him. "You don't need her, Scott. You could do sooo much better."

This made the brunette's eyes open. He found himself alone in the hall.

"What do you mean?" he asked the empty air. The voice didn't reply.

The rest of the school day went by in a mostly quiet blur. Scott wasn't as afraid of this other identity anymore. _Maybe it's the wolf. My wolf instinct. _It shouldn't make him feel so reassured, especially since it felt like he didn't need Allison by his side.

He dressed for lacrosse, barely hearing Stiles, and went to go sit on the bench to hear who had coach had chosen for first liner on the team. He didn't make eye contact with anybody.

"Rodriguez." Coach announced and a couple clapped as Scott kept his eyes on his glove. "Taylor and uh…oh for the love of crap…I can't even read my own writing! What is that a 'S'? No, no that's not an 'S' it's a 'B'. Defiantly a 'B". Rodriguez, Taylor and Bolinski."

Stiles let out a victory yell; the scent of joy, eagerness, and hope filling the other teen's senses. Scott should have shown more support, sure. But he couldn't less of a fuck about that too. The smell of jealousy in the air was almost suffocating.

Then he was named new captain. Scott's eyes immediately flew up to Jackson's shocked, furious ones. The brunette licked his lips, his dick stirring in his pants. _What's happening? What's wrong with me?_

But there was something in Jackson's eyes, in his smell that made Scott almost purr aloud like a cat. Jackson was, somehow and for some reason, aroused too. _Que la chingada._

Coach dismissed them to the field. Scott didn't get up as everyone else, except for Stiles, who stood up and was wearing the biggest smile on his face.

"Dude, can you believe this? You're captain, I'm in first line! So let's go, come on!"

"You go. I have to talk to coach about something." Scott mumbled, eyes staring through the row of lockers in front of him.

Stiles' overly happy mood didn't cause him to press and he hit him playfully one more time before he agreed and ran off to the field like a child about to buy to get some ice cream.

The teen focused on Jackson who was still in the room, brooding about his rank loss. But the arousal was still there…

"McCall, what are you doing still sitting there? Get your ass on the field!" Coach said, annoyed, before he walked off. "You too, Whitmore!"

Seconds later, the brunette realized he was alone with Jackson.

Scott listened to Jackson, smirking lightly as the blonde didn't move from his spot between the two lockers, probably thinking over what Danny had told him about letting it go. Jackson wasn't going to do anything but. The blonde had made that very clear the day he saw his transformation and blackmailed to tell Allison if he didn't end up just like him, soon.

A powerful surge of strange confidence stirred within him, his dick now semi-hard as Jackson's sweet arousal continued to flow to him.

"I can smell it on you." Scott said. Jackson's heart skipped a beat.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the older boy almost gritted through his teeth.

Scott's smirk widened and stood up, walking over to him. Jackson's eyes met his when he saw Scott, frowning and looking ready for a fight. Scott advanced on Jackson, brown eyes never leaving blue.

"Back off or else." Jackson warned, heart skipping another beat as the new faint scent of fear drifted off the new co-captain.

Scott couldn't help but feel impressed when the older boy didn't back up, even though he probably wanted to. A Whitmore doesn't back down to anybody. Scott got up to close that Jackson held him back by his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin until short nails threatened to break the surface. The pain sent sparks of pleasure straight to Scott's cock and the teen wolf licked his lips.

"Wait for me after practice."

Scott reached down and firmly cupped Jackson's dick in his hand, stroking lightly for a moment. He savored the taller boy's sharp gasp with a quick grin before he turned around and headed for the field, where a most probable pissed off coach Finstock was waiting.

Jackson couldn't expect himself to concentrate on practice after that. The whole time he eyed Scott—face—during practice. The brunette had sent him a small, knowing smile, a wink whenever he could, or sometimes he wouldn't look at him at all. Jackson felt like a fucking school girl. He wanted Scott. Bad. The moment when the asshole had grabbed his cock in the locker-room, he could have done anything Scott wanted. Anything. Jackson's subconscious told him to snap out of it, to call the police and send Scott to jail. But another, larger, deeper, wanted to be fucked by Scott and that's what scared him the most. He was a guy damn it, not a girl. Wanting to fuck McCall would have been bad enough, but at least it would have made him the man, but he wanted to be the girl. He had lost count how many laps he had done; probably more than Finstock wanted but he didn't care, it felt good to keep his body distracted or he'd end kneeling in front of Scott's pants in front of the entire team. Jackson would have might as well said goodbye to his reputation and make Danny proud.

Two hours later, he must have said 'I'm fine' at least ten times, and none of them were true.

"Wanna hang out tonight?" Danny asked Jackson after their showers. "The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo came out yesterday."

"Not tonight, Dan. I'll text you later."

Danny looked surprised but thankfully didn't press. It felt like hours before Scott and he were finally left alone. Then he heard Coach Finstock in his office, ranting about something to someone.

"Are your parents home yet?" Jackson heard Scott ask him. His heart picked up. He swore he heard Scott chuckle.

"N-No." Jackson cursed mentally for the weakness of not saying more and not being able to face McCall.

Scott said nothing. Jackson jumped when he suddenly mustered the courage to turn around and saw the guy standing right beside him, half-naked and boner obvious in his jeans. S_hit, _Jackson thought.

Scott went up to Jackson with a small smirk and hungry eyes, pushing him against the metal lockers.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, Jackson. I only want to play."

Jackson glared down at the brunette, struggling within himself between running or punching him in the face. Well his head was, his dick wanted to stay. Scott leaned close and brushed his nose closely along the blonde's collar bone, yet not quite touching. The teen wolf inhaled the scent there; crisp water mixed with some expensive body wash. Scott leaned back enough to look up at Jackson with innocent eyes.

"I have another idea."

Minutes later, Scott pushed a very tense Jackson into an empty classroom. He locked the door and ordered Jackson to shut the blinds. Jackson simply stared at him, still too nervous to really move. Scott rolled his eyes and closed them himself.

Scott then stood in front of Jackson and placed their backpacks down on the closest desk chair.

"If…" Jackson began firmly but faltered. Scott smirked slowly.

"If…?"

Jackson glared at the other boy's amusement. "If we're going to do this, nobody finds out…or else."

"Or else Allison will find out?" McCall replied with a cocky tone.

"Or else my dad will throw your fucking ass in jail."

"Well you will visit me day after day; because you seem to want my ass." Scott teased, ignoring the blonde's threats as stepped closer to Jackson until the other boy could probably feel his warm breath on his face.

"Go to hell, McCall." Jackson gritted out, his face turning red and lowering his gaze.

_Another score for me_, Scott thought smugly. He placed his hand against the blonde's hardening erection. Jackson's hips jerked, breath hitching. A hand reached down over Scott's but didn't try to pull it away. Scott grinned and grabbed one of Jackson's hands, pulling it over his own erection.

"I want to fuck you, I want to come inside of you _y hacerte mio_."

Jackson's face couldn't get any redder at this point, eyes shut tightly as if this would all go away if he did.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Say it." Scott ordered quietly, ignoring the question.

Jackson lips trembled slightly, making it look like if he wanted to cry. Scott could hear his heart beat changing to arousal instead of fear, and he theorized that the arousal was starting to overpower Jackson's fear. Scott stroked Jackson's bulge through his jeans firmly, focusing on the tip. Jackson's hips jerked again.

"Say. It!" Scott almost growled this time.

"Scott…"

"I can't give you want you want unless you tell me, baby boy."

"F-Fuck!" Jackson moaned a little too loudly as Scott continued stroking his now leaking cock.

"If you don't keep your mouth shut, Jackson…"

"I want top." Jackson blurted. This caused Scott to stop moving his hand. The younger boy's eyes narrowed briefly.

"No."

Jackson's eyes widened at this, probably out of shock. He looked like he was going through another inner struggle but then he simply gave Scott a curt nod.

The younger teen smirked and motioned for Jackson to take off his leather jacket. Jackson took it off without objection and threw it onto one of the desks. Scott reached out and with one simple flick of his wrist, tore off the white button down in half like paper.

Jackson glared at him. "That was a forty dollar…"

Scott waved him off, took care of the rest of the shirt and threw it somewhere to the side. "Take everything else off. Unless you want me to rip those apart too."

Jackson snorted and did as he was told. Scott licked his lips at the glorious view. _No mames. _The guy didn't seem to have a single ounce of body fat on him, anywhere. Interesting how he never noticed that before.

"Your turn." Jackson told him, a little challenging but still red in the face.

Scott shot him a grin. "Sit down on the counter top."

Jackson glared at boy again but obeyed. "Can we hurry up? Someone might come in."

"I'll know. Now keep your voice down."

Scott took off his jacket and threw it aside before he pushed Jackson's legs apart to get in between. Jackson's face turned to a deeper shade of red again at this. The brunette held his hands up and Jackson took the hint quickly. The blonde eyed Scott's slightly mocha colored skin.

"Pants." Jackson said.

Scott was soon entirely exposed, the young boy's erection against Jackson's inner thigh. Jackson grabbed Scott's head and leaned down for a kiss. Scott growled in approval and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Jackson rutted himself lightly against Scott, dick rubbing against the other boy's chest.

Jackson was the first to pull back for air. Scott took the opportunity to grab the boy's cock, leaning down to give a testing lick against the tip and tasting the gathered precome. Jackson head dropped back and arched his hips forward against Scott's face, wanting more, fingers threading into dark brown hair.

Scott licked alongside Jackson's shaft, loving that the older boy was very responsive and eager. The brunette then leaned down and touched the other boy's soft balls, fondling one gently while he licked the other one.

"S-Scott! I'm not gonna last if…"

Scott pulled back right away and smirked. "Ready for the real action, baby boy?"

Jackson turned red again but nodded, swallowing thickly. "Do you have any lube?"

"No. Get down and turn around."

Jackson hesitated but obeyed. Scott paused, frowning at the wounds behind the blonde's neck. Scott reached out and brushed his fingers over them, making Jackson flinch in surprise.

"Don't." the taller boy protested, pulling away from Scott's fingers.

"Who did this?" Scott asked slowly, almost sounding dazed.

"Seriously, McCall? Now? Just shut the fuck up and leave it alone."

Scott snorted and placed three fingers in front of the boy's face. "Suck them good. It's the only lube we're gonna have."

Scott groaned softly as Jackson proceeded to do so, grinding his erection against Jackson's butt cheek. A part of him wished Jackson could see what he'll do to it with his tongue. With his other free hand, the younger teen traced the other boy's muscled back. After a moment, Scott pulled away.

"Ready?"

"Y-Yeah, just…"

"I know."

Scott slid a finger into Jackson's tight hole. The feeling was so sudden, Jackson pushed back into Scott's finger, stifling a half pain, half pleasured moan against his own hand.

"That's it, baby boy. I'm gonna make you forget everyone else." Scott growled and got down on his knees.

Scott's moved like he'd done this plenty of times. Somewhere his subconscious screamed at him to come back to himself but it sounded so far away. And seeing his fingers sliding in and out of Jackson's dark hole washed even this faint voice away, it actually made his cock even more eager. He started to lick Jackson buttocks even. Not long later, Scott had three fingers sliding into Jackson's ass. Feeling the blonde was sufficiently stretched, Scott took them out, grinning at the sound of the older teen's whine of protest.

"Gonna get so much better." Scott promised quietly, mostly to himself.

Scott positioned himself behind Jackson, the tip of his cock touching the other boy's clenching hole.

"I'm not gonna go gentle, baby boy." the teen wolf warned. To Jackson, it sounded like a promise as he spread his legs a little wider in silent acknowledgement and with anticipation he wouldn't have thought possible just the other day.

When Scott pushed into the older jock, he was growling lowly as muscle pushed down onto his dick. Jackson hissed in pain, supporting his upper half on the counter.

"Shhh." Scott soothed and placed a kiss on the blonde's tensed back and wanted until he would relax again. When he did Scott let his cock slid out a tad, then thrusting back in hard. Jackson moaned.

"Holy fuck! Yes, fuck me!"

The teen wolf grinned and began to fuck Jackson roughly, grabbing onto the blonde boy's hips for stabilization.

"Ah-right there." Jackson barely managed to gasp out as Scott found the right angle. _Holy shit_, was all Jackson could think now. What an overwhelming feeling to have a dick sliding in an out of you, to have firm hands grab your body and press, while strong muscles pushed hard flesh in and out of you. But that was only one part of it; there was another that made him obey, to submit. Although he gave himself completely under the power of another, Jackson felt freer than ever before. All this combined made what he was doing here the most intense feeling ever. This Jackson never felt with Lydia.

"You still wanna top?" He heard McCall ask with hints of amusment.

"No." That was totally honest, nothing could compare to this.

"Good," Scott growled, "didn't think so." He thrust a bit faster, "there is only one Alpha wolf here and that is me." He grabbed Jackson's hair, "and you are gonna be my bitch. I am gonna give it to you as often as I want, you hear me?"

"Yes," he nearly yelled, "give it to me! Make me your bitch." If submitting felt that way, Jackson would do it again and again. His cock felt close to bursting. His skin was hot and wet, sweat running down his sides.

Scott could feel his orgasm building up in his balls, felt himself wolfing out. The alarm bells rang off somewhere in his head but he couldn't concentrate through the fog of pleasure. Actually the pleasure seemed to intensify.

An animalistic growl tore from his throat as Scott rode the edge. Jackson looked back as he heard the sound and felt sharp nails scratch his flesh. The image that presented itself to him was of wild and glorious nature. McCall was as sweaty as Jackson was; his brown eyes had turned to deep yellow, his muscles tense, his fangs dropped and nails extended.

"Fuck that is so hot!" Jackson panted and groaned as he came. Scott's vision turned red as he bit down onto Jackson's side, breaking the skin and tasting sweet blood in his mouth as he pulsed inside the other boy. Jackson screamed but was quickly silenced by Scott's now sharp nailed hand. The teen pulled away and grabbed onto Jackson as he went limp. Scott knelt down with him, lapping at the steady flow of blood that spilled from the wound.

"S-Stop." Jackson moaned, trying to pull away. The young jock ignored and held on tighter, nails scratching over hard nipples.

Jackson tried sound unwilling again, but it was the worst charade he ever tried. He wanted it again and again.

Scott reached up and placed a teasing finger against the blonde's swollen bottom lip. "Shh…this'll be our little secret."


End file.
